Katzchen
by Spazzila
Summary: Gilbert comes home to find a naughty kitty on his bed. PrussiaxReader lemon oneshot


The vicious smirk on his lips stretched wider. "You are a real tease, you know that?"

"What?" you asked from your tempting position on your boyfriend's bed. Your red lips mimicked his as you twirled a pair of handcuffs on your finger. "I'm a tease for just sitting here looking at your toys?"

He gave a dark chuckle, "You are when you talk dirty to me on the phone while I have to sit in traffic on the way home." He sauntered slowly in your direction, red eyes full of promise. "You must be a glutton for punishment."

Tingles raced through your body at the throaty chuckle that followed. His ruby eyes causing erotic fantasies to flow through your mind.

He stopped at the edge of the bed, towering over you ominously. He leaned forward, hand snaking into your hair to pull you into a rough, demanding kiss. His hand clenched tighter in your hair as he pushed his tongue into your mouth with a growl to tangle with your own. Your heart thudded hard in you chest when you felt how heavily he was panting against your skin.

You let out a submissive whimper, melting against him. The kiss brought back the sense of how possessive and dominating Gilbert is with you, how he can turn you into a whimpering mess.

He pushed you back against the mattress before climbing over you with a wicked grin. Teeth nipping at your skin, he chuckled again at how a blush captured your cheeks and your eyelids fluttered shut with a soft cry.

"I'll play nice." He brought his teeth up to bite at your ear lobe, "That is if you behave."

When you gave no response he sucked harshly at your neck. You cried out and he sucked harder until you got out.

"Yes, I'll be good!"

"Very good, kätzchen."

Your breath hitched when you felt cold fingers graze under your red, silk night gown, tracing circles on your inner thigh. You squirmed your hips trying to get him to give attention to a more specific part of your body. His tantalizing touch sent a flush through your wanting body

"Gilbert…" You whined giving him a pleading look, face flushed and hands toying with his uniform.

"What is it you want, kätzchen?" The albino smirked at you playfully. "Perhaps this?"

He moved his fingers to harshly rub you through your panties. You bit your lip and let out little mewls of pleasure from the friction his fingers were causing. You arched beneath him when he began to move expertly against your clit.

"Kesese," he chuckles as he pulled his fingers back. "It can't be that."

You gave him an annoyed glare, hooking a leg around his waist to pull yourself up to grind against the bulge in his slacks. Slipping your fingers into his hair you swallowed his groan of approval in a sloppy kiss. "I think you know exactly what I want."

He grinned against your lips as you pulled him down for another kiss. "Getting feisty again, are we?" He slowly eased your hands out of his hair and above your head.

You let out a moan as a knee slipped between your legs to rub against your crotch. You heard a metal click and looked up to see your wrists handcuffed to the bed.

He smashed his lips to your again before saying in a delicious tone, "Remember what happened last time you got feisty?"

You closed your eyes as images of your last escapade flashed before your eyes, sending heat to your core. The visions of his body molding oh so erotically to your own, fingers touching and teasing everywhere.

You gasped again as Gilbert pulled off your strapless night gown, casting it aside as he eyed your exposed body. He molded his lips to yours again as a hand came to cup one of your bare breasts.

You really are a tease, kätzchen. No bra?" He tsked.

You let out a pleasured moan as he twisted a nipple between his fingers before encasing it in his mouth. He lapped at the pert bud before suckling lightly.

"G-gott. Gilbert!" You ached to thread your hands in his hair and push him closer, but the handcuffs held firm.

He removed his mouth and gazed up at you while nuzzling a breast, "What, my little slave?"

"Please…" Your chest heaved with heavy pants. "Stop teasing me."

"Nein," He grinned and rolled a perky nipple between his teeth. "You're to fun to play with."

You arched into his mouth as he sucked hard on the peak of your breast, a devious hand tracing patterns on your lower stomach. You mewled as his other hand traced up to play with the neglected breast, pinching and twisting at the red bud.

Your moans intensified when his devious fingers slipped into your panties to rub harshly against your clit, sending tremors down your arching spine. Your breath caught when a finger slipped inside of you and pumped at a slow teasing pace.

Your moans of ecstasy caused Gilbert's pants to grow tighter; he slipped in another finger to push out more of those delicious sounds. He loved how you slightly bucked your hips every time he pulled his fingers out.

You thrashed your head as his pace quickened, hips bucking into his actions freely now. You didn't even notice when his other hand disappeared from your breast, your brain was too fogged over with lust to focus on anything other than his skilled fingers.

You let out a pleading whine when he removed his fingers from your heat.

"Please…don't stop…"

He smirked down at you as he lifted his fingers to his lips, dragging his tongue across them to sample your essence. He grinned. "Bittersweet, as always, kätzchen."

He pushed his fingers against you parted lips and you sucked on them obediently, gazing at him with tempting promise.

You released his fingers with a gasp as you felt something long and hard being inserted into you core.

"Wha-Ah!"

Your question was cut off with a cry of bliss as Gilbert flicked on the vibrator. Your hips bucked of their own accord as moans poured from your mouth. Jolts of rapture spread though your body as the man above you clicked it to a higher setting.

He placed possessive hands on your sides as he sucked on your neck, whispering dirty nothings against your skin. He dragged his teeth down the hollow of your neck and pulled you tight against him. "Who do you belong to?"

"Y-you!" you called as the vibrations got stronger. "Only-Ah-only you!"

He grinned wickedly and snaked a hand between your flush bodies to play with your clit. "Yes, only I can make you feel this good."

You hips bucked harshly as the euphoria built in your stomach. Prussia flicked the vibrator to its highest setting, fingers never leaving your clit as you tumbled over the edge and screamed with your release.

You looked up at him with lust-hazed eyes as shivers of your release continued to wrack through your body. Gilbert licked his lips, he loved you like this; completely vulnerable and exposed beneath him. His eyes dilated with vicious lust as you arched against him with those pleading eyes.

He breathed harshly against your ear, getting even harder as you shudder when he slips the vibrator out of you. You gazed down as he licked and nipped down your body to stop at your heat. He blew teasingly on you, making you squirm your hips. He just barely flicked his tongue against your clit while tracing a finger roughly around your entrance.

You breathing picks up again as the coil begins to wind tight in you gut, again. He played with you enough to fog up your head, but just not enough to push you over the edge. You groaned when he pulled away to unbutton and remove his dress shirt, all the while eyeing you with a devious look that sent the fire of anticipation across your body.

He stripped down to his boxers, exposing his delicious creamy skin to your lecherous stare. He leans down to press his chest intimately to your own, lips barely skimming yours.

"You've behaved nicely." He whispered against your lips before giving you a searing kiss. You could feel his hard member twitch against your thigh and slipped a knee up to rub against it, drawing a groan out of his mouth and he pushed against your mouth more fiercely.

He pulled away when another pleasured moan fell from his lips. Glaring down at you teasingly he said in a strained voice. "I suppose you still haven't learned your lesson."

He moved up to kneel beside your head before releasing his hardened member from the confines of his boxers. "Saugen, katzchen."

Obediently you raised you head to purse your lips against the pre-cum covered tip of his erection, tongue slipping out to tease the slit at the top.

Your boyfriend growled before threading a hand in your hair and pushing you onto him more forcefully. You opened your mouth to take him in as far as you could, his guiding hand tightening in your hair with a growl. You pulled back and lowered back down over him slowly, teasing the contours of his erection with your devious tongue.

He let out a loud moan of approval as you sucked lightly while rubbing your tongue along his shaft. Hollowing out your cheeks, you began to bob your head quickly, causing him to lightly buck his hips with ecstatic groans.

He pulled away from your mouth and pressed frantic lip against your own. "Good girl." His voice was strained with near climax.

He crawled back over your form, angling your hips for his member to brush against your soaking entrance. With a mutual groan he pushed into you, pausing for a moment to relish at how tightly you held him.

Your spine arched clear off the mattress as you felt his erection push apart your walls, feeling his every dip and bump.

With a groan of your name he pulled out and pushed in again slowly, "You are so, Auh, fucking tight."

"Gilbert!" you gasped with each slow, sensual thrust. "F-faster, please!"

"Ngh," He pushed in as deep as he could go, pressuring walls that had never been touched before. "S-scream it."

He added more force, pushing impossible deep. "Gilbert!" You screamed for the world to hear. "Faster! Please!"

With a smirk he pulled out and slammed in quickly, "Good girl."

Your head pushes back into the bed, eyes rolling in their sockets as he slams into you with reckless abandon, his member hitting new spots at every thrust. He hitched one of your legs around his waist for a different angle that sent you arching off the bed again.

His teeth drag down your chest as he growls out profanities with every heavenly thrust. His mouth connected with yours for a kiss that took your breathe away. The coil in your gut wound tighter and tighter as his pace increased into frantic.

He wanted; no he needed everything you had to offer and then some. Finally, crying out into his dominating mouth the coil snaps and white blossoms across your vision, he comes so after, releasing his seed into your throbbing walls with a hearty groan against your lips.

Your chests heaving, he reached up to fiddle with the handcuffs before your arms fell lax. He slipped out of you with a light groan from both of you before pulling you to rest on top of him.

He grinned down at you smugly. "I think that's the loudest you've screamed yet, katzchen."

You lightly glared up at him. "That's because this is the best you've done yet."

He didn't know whether that was an insult or a compliment so he just settled for pressing his lips lightly to yours. "Whatever you say."


End file.
